Oh, How I Wish
by WindOnTheWater
Summary: A cleaning session at 12 Grimmauld PLace raises some questions for Harry. MMAD


A/N: My first fanfic!! Woo! Anyway…some things: it is set in Book 5, at Grimmauld Place. I haven't go a beta, so sorry for any mistakes (if anyone would like to be my beta please tell me!). Umm...and nemo means 'no one' in latin, so don't think of little clown fish!

Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling or part of Nightwish I would not be writing fanfic. Basically I don't own Harry Potter, or the song Nemo.

----------------------------------------

"Right, time to go get to work!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out decisively across the kitchen. The collective inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place groaned.

Tonks and Remus began up the stairs, along with several others including Mad Eye Moody, Mundungus and Minerva McGonagall.

As Ron, Hermione and Harry gathered themselves up, Fred and George joined them.

"Hey, look who we've got for company." George groaned.

Ron shrugged "Doesn't look that bad mate." Fred raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Not only have we got Mum forcing us into slavery; there's McGonagall too. Sirius said she was saying for a few days."

Even Hermione did not look very impressed with the idea of spending time out of school with her Transfigurations professor.

-----------------------------------

Once the curtains had been sprayed for Doxies, the cupboards and other various nooks, crannies and hidey-holes throughout the room needed to be cleared of any dangerous objects, or anything Sirius did not want to keep.

Harry, Ron and Hermione set to their task, albeit not willingly. "I hate cleaning" Ron grumbled

"Oh, come on," Hermione interjected, "Its not that bad clearing out these cupboards. Especially compared to that bloody Doxy spray."

Apart from a clock discovered by Mundungus that shot poisonous darts every quarter of an hour, the rest of the afternoon was undisturbed by any incidents. Tonks and Minerva came over to help the trio, having already finished their cupboard.

"What's this then?" Tonks frowned, as she pulled a long dusty object from the cupboard.

"A violin!" Minerva took the case from Tonk's hands. Despite the Weasely twin's protests she had been quiet and quite unlike her normal strict self. To Harry's surprise the expression on her face was wistful as she lovingly unzipped the case, revealing the instrument inside.

Before she could lift the instrument, however, Molly's voice ran out in warning. "Minerva! Don't!"

"Why?"

"For all you know it could be cursed"

Minerva set it down, her grey eyes regretful. Only Harry noticed as she slid it out of sight, under the sofa.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry went to bed shortly after dinner. He had not been sleeping well lately. Pangs of pain from his scar often accompanied fitful dreams and nightmares. So may nights now he had woken in cold sweat and fear.

--------------------------------------------------

With a cry of pain, Harry woke. The clock glowing at his bedside proclaimed in luminous green figures that it was 2.00am.

Sighing, Harry swung his feet out of the bed. From experience he knew the only way he would get back to sleep now was a hot cup of cocoa.

He slipped from the bedroom, willing Ron not wake, and for the door not to creak.

In surprise he almost yelled out. Remus was standing at the end of the corridor head craning round the corner. Turning at Harry's muffled yelp he nodded. Despite himself, Harry began to creep up the corridor to see what exactly held his attention.

Remus raised a finger to his lips, indicating Harry must be silent. Not quite sure what to expect, Harry peered into the room before him, the room that they had been cleaning only that afternoon.

-----------------------------------------------

Bathed in the moonlight it was eerie, shadows black against the wall, unlike the mess it had been earlier, it looked perfect, spun of silver and cobwebs.

In the centre of the room a figure stood. A breeze from the open window caused the white nightdress she wore to billow outwards slightly, and it was a she, for as the figure turned slightly Harry saw it was Professor McGonagall.

Her hair cascaded down her back past her waist in velvet waves, dwarfing her. With a jolt Harry saw she thin she was. With her voluminous robes he had always assumed she was skinny, but now she looked like a tiny, a delicate porcelain figure.

Swaying slightly on the tips of her toes, she raised the violin to her neck.

The sound that issued was one of the most beautiful Harry had ever heard. Her fingers danced across the strings in perfect harmony, and the violin began a mournful lament. It made Harry think of the wild, the untameable, and loneliness, loneliness that could never be sated, that was always there, aching. Yet it was wonderful, beautiful. Suddenly she began to sing.

And like the music, her voice too, was full of irrefutable sadness.

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

_Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go_

Oh, how I wish...

Her voice trailed off. Another figure entered the room. From his long beard Harry could see it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh Minerva…" There was a deep weariness in his voice. She turned to him, and Harry could see a tear trailing down her face, illuminated in the moonlight.

Only Lupin's warning kept Harry from crying out in surprise as his two professors embraced and kissed, with a passion made Harry think back to the many couples at the Yule ball.

-------------------------------------------

In the kitchen Harry sipped his cocoa. Remus sat on the sofa opposite him.

"I never thought…well, professor McGonagall…" he spluttered slightly.

Remus smiled. "Were there no rumours? There used to be enough in my time at school…" he chuckled reminiscently, "I sort of suspected it. But you never know with those two. I mean…I know a little about Albus, and his family. But Minerva. I…" he trailed off staring into space.

"Well?" Harry said expectantly. Remus had sparked his curiosity.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about Minerva," he stopped again, staring into space, "Sometimes she scares me. I'll say something, and she'll turn, and the look in her eyes. Empty, blank, like there is nothing there…"


End file.
